one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Takashi Dragonway
Takashi Dragonway is the main protagonist of . A college student, he also works as a S-Class hero of the Hero Association under his codename Appearance Many people have contributed Takashi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can compare his looks to that of a delinquent. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited his jet black hair though lacks the gold bangs and features that appear handsome. His hair is naturally messy and typically features a fringe on the right side which partially covers his right eye; when wet, however, it is pushed down with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck. However, his silvery-gray eyes are identical to that of his mother. Takashi is tall as he stands at 6'2" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted by several people and hinted at through reactions that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls though he often appears intimidating, sometimes unintentionally, that makes it difficult for those around him to approach or talk to him. As , his appearance changes due to the use of his powers. His hair and eyebrows turn Kuroo.Tetsurou.full.1760663.jpg E0d696e623fee371e7d5179d02a70bb6.jpg 73748042-352-k402748.jpg Tumblr pkx5xcsEwK1v5fsx7o9 1280.png|Takashi while transformed Apparel 3e841a39375c4a3a0a189d73b39588a0.jpg 4fe09ed97be2a85c2c1cab421046e3f5.jpg 14ef1747a25863aec6fb4afd28a7d463--pinterest-haikyuu.jpg 70fa5a520336661a8401af1f5bf902c8.jpg B78203b29ff54d39ee6dd9e9158c536b.jpg|Takashi in a suit Blinded kuroo tetsurou x reader by yasmochi-d8s1a8k.jpg F4cf78ea95212b2893f9a018824d7ccb.jpg Tumblr pl6c9hnr7c1v5fsx7o3 1280.png Untitled by happyelyse-dbv757k.jpg DFN7yW5UQAAtY m.jpg-large.jpeg Personality Takashi has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on . This also applies to perverted situations: . He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. While it is often downplayed, he has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem and even enjoys it at times. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line as he refused to have sex with when she felt pressured to, stating that it was something that should happen only when she was ready. Much to many people's embarrassment, Takashi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Reputation As , Takashi is more serious in that he almost never makes a joke about an opponent in the middle of a fight as he believing that making them angry can cause them to act irrationally and cause even more damage to their surroundings and potentially civilians. Takashi enjoys fighting, as he will restrain himself from using his full potential in order to prolong the fight. He gets bored fighting opponents he finds weak, and finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who give him a challenge. However, he remains attentive to those around him in attempt to avoid injuring or killing bystanders. He also become serious when other people are put in danger and will attempt to finish the fight as fast as he can The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. Powers & Abilities Supernatural Abilities Unknown Power: Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Takashi has displayed numerous time to possess immense levels of physical strength and has proven capable of contending with the toughest of opponents with raw strength alone. He was able to easily shatter stone without any effort on his part Immense Speed: Takashi is able to move at blindingly fast speeds; being able to create afterimages and appear behind opponents without them noticing as if he was teleporting. In his Balance Breaker state, he can further increase his speed by using the boosters. His reflexes are fast enough that he can. Immense Agility and Reflexes: Immense Durability: Takashi possesses a level of durability that greatly surpasses common sense which has allowed him to simply shrug off injuries and taking attacks that would disable or outright kill many others, such as being impaled through the chest with a sword. Immense Endurance: Blood Consumption: Due to his vampiric heritage, Takashi is able to drink the blood of other beings whether their human or not. Regeneration: Nicknamed "Immortal", Takashi has incredibly powerful regeneration capabilities that enables him to heal rapidly with miraculous speed from lethal blows and the most fatal injuries such as decapitation without any problem. One such example is that after his head was cut off, he came back to life several minutes later. While this ability makes him nearly unkillable, it isn't infinite as it can be strained and weakened through continuous use which requires him to drink blood. Transformation: Pureblood can freely transform his body into a colony of vampire bats, which can attack as a swarm. He also can transform a sleeve of his clothes into a sharp blade. Gravity Defiance: Takashi is able to defy gravity as he was able to hang upside down after dodging a attack Fighting Style Miscellaneous Abilities First Aid: Takashi know's the basics of first aid as well as how to apply it to others. However, he has admitted that his knowledge was limited to making slings, resetting bones and dressing wounds. Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Takashi is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, he will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break his will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Cooking: While Takashi prefers leaving the cooking to others, he has taken up the job several times and has shown exceptional skill with food earning praise from others. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:S-Class Heroes